


You take my breath(very intentional pun)

by kobraboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, kuroo is smart lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobraboi/pseuds/kobraboi
Summary: Tukki gets hanahaki and he very much sucks at feelings :,)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. It seems normal

**Author's Note:**

> sajgi;rjag yes, okay so-  
> this is my first fic here lmao, hope yall like it :,)
> 
> me n my friend ship this hella lot, so i decided to write it- i wanted to try and write a huge ass fic, so im certain ill finish this one XD  
> but yeah, i plannin on writing a lot of angst :,)  
> and fluff too, a lil XDD

Kei covered his mouth as he yawned, small tears prompt at the edge of his eyes, only to be quickly wiped away, his glasses pushed up by his knuckles, bouncing up slightly as he rubbed his eyes with slight force, the blonde would agree that it's not the healthiest to do, it can damage your eyes, but it also stimulates the vagus nerve, which slows down your heart rate, relieving stress. Pulling his hand away, the frames dropped onto the top of his nose before sliding down ever so slightly, but tsukishima pushed the back up with his middle finger, his motion quick, yet lazy and sloppy. 

Many people would tell him not to rub his eyes roughly no matter how tempting it was and no matter how tired he was, but his eyes are already fucked, so does it really matter in the end? No, not really. And since when would tsukki listen to anyone? Especially someone who could never prove what they were saying. Just to take rubbing your eyes as an example, people always tell you that its bad, but can they prove it? Can they tell you exactly why it's bad? Can they tell you that it can cause the tiny blood vessels to break, resulting in blood-shot eyes and dark, unsightly circles under our eyes? Tsukki found those kinds of people annoying. Irritating. Always believing everything without any evidence. they just believe things because that’s what they have been taught all their life. 

He couldn’t wait until he could just grab his headphones and block everything out, be by himself. He would mostly listen to classical music, it probably sounds predictable, but it’s the truth. That genre of music helps him release some stress, and the lack of lyrics helps him focus on work while blocking out the world, well, he didn’t do it as much, he was usually at yamaguchis place anyway, they did homework together and then hung out- it has been like that for couple of years now, yamas mom thinks of tsukki as her own child, tsukki basically lives there, except he goes to sleep in his house. This became a habit jut after the incident with his brother, at first, he did it just to avoid him but now he got used to it. Plus, no music could reveal his stress as much as yama could. 

he could always relax at yamaguchis place, studying together was nice but his favorite part was when yama would play his ukulele or paint. He favored painting though, it was nice seeing his /brother/ so focused and happy. He was always good with art related things, which tsukki could never picture doing himself. He did try for a while, listening to calssical music inspired him to maybe try to learn an instrument, but that failed- the second he learned all notes and tried to play it turned out horrible, and tsukishima never had enough patience, so he dropped it quickly before he could be further disappointed in himself. The blonde still would ocasionally write down some notes, when bored, but he knew it wasn’t anything great, but he didn’t really care, at least he could listen to yamaguchi, as much as he would argue that he was ‘nothing great’ that ‘it sucks’ or ‘well, ukulele is the easiest instrument to learn, nothing special’ those all were lies. Even if it was easy, yamaguchi playing was always nice and relaxing, but, his singing was something way more different. Yamaguchi was truly talented, but his insecurities held him back too much and as much as tsuki wanted to help his friend, it was his job as yamas best friend, at least until they split after high school, but so far it has only been baby steps. he hopes for yamaguchi to find someone that will help him, since, well, the boy denies any professional help, due to his condition not being ‘serious enough’ 

Tsukki coudlnt help but let out an actual sigh at the though. 

anyway, yeah, 

The only person he tolerated was yamaguchi, he would keep his headphones off only if has walking with him or at the said boys house.  
yamaguchi is a nice person, it's kind of sad how people like him get pushed down, evidenced by his middle school bullies. He was overly nice and accepting, too clingy and many people used that against him. As much as he liked yamaguchi he knew that he needed to man up. Tsukki did save him couple of times, but it wouldn’t last forever. The blond knows that yama thinks that they are going to be ‘besties for forever’, but that’s just a silly dream. Once high school would end the two would definitely go different ways, they were polar opposites. 

He was okay with that tho, he was ready for it. He would just savor the moments he could with his best friend, but also to keep his distance, hopefully. He did not want to be tangled up in emotions. That the last thing he needed. He yawned again, covering his mouth like before. he was tired, too tired. And it was the god damn clubs' fault. 

The karasuno volleyball team came back from the training camp just yesterday and the timing was horrible. it was a Sunday, meaning they had school right after. Not to mention that they came back really late, later than expected because the bus broke down in the middle of the way back home. They had to get someone's help because they were lacking tools to fix it and that took about 2 hours, then an hour to fix it. Which gave the kids 3 hours to sleep, but because of that tsukki couldn’t fall asleep at night anymore. Well, he would be lying if he said that it was the trips fault, he had a messed up sleeping schedule, it was always a nightmare(hehe) but still, it doesn’t change the fact that they were all exhausted. Maybe he wasn’t as exhausted as kageyama and hinata, who spent way more extra time practicing(alsmot staying up every night, daichi had to drag them into the room and wait for the to fall asleep before going to sleep himself. Even after acting like a dad the two idiots figured that out and pretended to sleep, then go out- thankfully suga was also staying up. Learning maybe? So he would drag them back. Since the mom of the group didn’t really play, he didn’t need to have a strickt scedual), but those two always had stupid amount of energy. Tsukishima was more exhausted because of all of the interactions he had, especially the training with kuroo, bokuto and akaashi. He did learn a lot, but still, it didn’t change the fact that kuroo and bokuto were overly loud and active. Thank god akaashi was with him or he wouldn't be able to handle being there. But,, he had to admit, it was amusing. Just like the saying, opposites attract and tsukki seemed to attract lots of energetic idiots. 

But worst of all, the wort thing that happened in the camp. He must have caught a cold, his throat kept itching and he started to cough because of it. Which just added futile weight on his neck. Now his family was worried sick for him, his brother the most, even going as far as calling one of his friends who was studying to be a doctor and asking what he should do. Well, at least akiteru was taking care of him. 

in the msot annoying way possible. 

but, thankfully his mother was way more chill about it. Giving him proper food and medicine. But the only negative part was that he wasn’t allowed to leave the house, in case he got worse or passed the illness to someone else- tho he did manage to convince his family to let him go to school- even if he was exhausted after their practice. He didn’t want the cub to affect his learning. 

Well, he can't say it’s the worst thing that happened at the camp, because kuroo managed to get his email and phone number. Now he was added to a stupid group chat, he of course has it muted, but he sometimes looks through it, but only couple of messages he has no strength nor will to go through 600+ messages. Everyday. He only now started being semi active- since he was stuck home all day, he read through the messages more often, even started to message himself, it wasn’t that bad. He found out one of the most shocking things ever- 

kuroo wasn’t actually an idiot?? He even did collage studies? That was weird, but kinda made sence- and.. Kinda nice? He could actually talk with kuroo without the need to dumb down his language, kuroo understood anything. He hated to admit it,, but- one time tsukki made a mistake. He used the word ‘infinitesimal’ thinking it meant ‘really big’, but he was wrong and kuroo, of all people, corrected him. Saying that it meant ‘extremely small’. At first kei argued that he was right, but then after doing a quick fact check he was, indeed, wrong. And that if the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened in his whole entire life. Something that wel bug him his whole life. But, thankfully kuroo let that go, not mentioning it ever, which was nice. Tsukki also found out that kuroo was actually a nice person- really annoying and full of energy also and idiot in his own way- but that’s what kind of people kei seemed to attach to himself. 

Tsukishima tried to go on through the day as normally as he could, even if he was exhausted and sick, but that wasn’t anything different really, he did have a habit of staying up a lot, mostly reading. When he was younger, he used to spend hours watching or even playing with his brother. But that of course, ended and old habits die hard. He was a night owl and he couldn't really change that at this point, not that he wanted to. He preferred being active at night. The world seemed to be so quiet, he felt like he was all alone and while it might sound depressing, tsukki found it comforting. It made him feel like he was the last person on earth, just by himself under the moonlight, calmly listening to his music as if he was in a completely different place, detached from this world, in his own little sphere where no one could disturb him. He thought that was the best for him. And like with everything, he knew he was right. 

Tsukishima sighed, relived once he heard the familiar vexatious sound rang through his ears, the school bell, indicating that it was time for lunch. Tuskihims grabbed his books, pushing them under the desk before taking out his bento box, him and yamaguchi would sit in the class and eat there since their classmates mostly preferred to leave to the cafeteria, which gave them a bit of privacy. Though, yamaguchi did have to come over and sit at the front desk, sometimes turning the chair or just sitting like that, facing tsukki. At the start of school those two sat like that, but after causing some disturbance in class the teacher separated them, which was fair but still annoying. 

Tuskki let out a small hum at the thought, getting reminded of the group chat he was in, might as well check how many messages there are- probably not much, since all of them should be in class, after school as well, it was mostly quiet- as the night fell, that’s when everyone was realy active. Mostly near 11 pm. The n silence for a but maybe with one or two people talking and then active at 2am again. Bokuto was usually online for an hour or two, but usually really active for that time. 

Kuroo was not online that much either, but he was on more than bokuto. Mostly at night. Around 12 am, tsukki learn that it was from his school and college work, he would stay up a lot, since he needed to study, and practice usually took a lot of time, he had to stay up, he claimed that he would catch up on sleep at the weekends, but kenma exposed hi of the lie calming that they always hung out at the weekends. But, kuroo promised that once he was done with the heavy part of studying, he would have an etiquette sleeping schedule. He knew he needed it to maintain his health- honestly speaking, tsukki kind of, maybe slightly, just a little- he found kuroo admirable. The man had a very healthy lifestyle, which me maintained to the best of his abilities. A well-built body, and apparently, he was really smart as well. He managed school and college work together, how is that not admirable? (of coruse he knew kuroo wasn’t perfect, nowhere near it he probably did have a lot of flaws, but that’s not the point) 

Yamaguchi soon snapped tsukki out of his thoughts by sitting down in front of him “hey tsukki” he smiled softly, looks like he was tired as well, but had enough energy to be a bit cheerful, which tsukki was glad for. But yes, the exhaustion was unmistakable on yamaguchi 

“ahh~ im so tiredd~” he yawned, stretching his arms before opening his lunch box, eyes closed for a bit before fluttering them open slightly 

“yeah, me too” tsukki leaned back in his chair, grabbing his chipsticks and starting to eat, occasionally glancing at hi phone, which yamaguchi noticed almost immediately 

“youre texting?” the boy with freckles aske, chewing on his food “and its not me? Who are you and what did you do to my tukki?” yamaguchi quickly added snickering, which made tsukishima frown 

“shut up yamaguchi.” he pressed his back against his chair pushing it, balancing onto the back two legs as he read through last night messages. Something that grabbed yamas attention, who grabbed the chair he was sitting on and scooted it over tsukkis, looking over to his phone, which didn’t bother tsukki what so ever. 

“ ‘sorry’ tsukki” yama smiled as he leaned over, reading the messages “ ‘mighty owl’? ‘rooster hair’ ? And well, kenma and akaashi” he hummed “are those the ones you practiced with?” he asked, pulling away slightly, looking at kei instead 

kei cleared his throat, leaving the messaging app and shutting off his phone “yeah. Kotaro Bokuto and akaashi keiji from Fukurodani Academy, and tetsuro kuroo from nekoma.” he continued to eat “also theres kenma, he created the chat I think” he yawned, covering his mouth. 

Guchi nodded “oh, kuroo is a middle blocker ike you, right?” he asked “the one with weird hair?” he used his hands to point at his own hair. Pulling it down once he received a nod from tsukki 

“i can probably ask them to add you too ya’ know? Since all of them seem to have a close friend, it seems fair” he looked over, leaning closer to his desk, placing his albow on it before resting his shin on his hand 

“oh- ahh, I dunno, I'll probably die from embarrassment” yamaguchi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck 

tsukki rolled his eyes “I'll take that as a yes. You need to get rid of your fear” tsukki looked over to him, he would add a smart remark like he aways does, but honestly, he was too tired for that 

“ugh, stop, you sound like me mom” yama pushed tsukkis shoulder lightly, both of them chuckling “anyway, you still up to coming over today? You seem tired” 

tsukki hummed “that makes me want to come over more” he ran his hand through his hair “i might fall asleep though, hope you don't mind” 

yama smiled “ah yes, I do mind, how dare you even think that” he grinned, making tsukishima huff out a small laugh 

“im a horrible influence on you, aren't I?” he said, his voice a bit hoarse, which made him quickly clear his throat, waving his hand to calm his worried friend “just a cold, don’t worry”


	2. blooming flowers, unexpected questions and unwanted answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cough cough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this sucks, but hey, im having fun XD

Tsukki and yamaguchi walked down the hall, going to their next lesson. Walking past hinatas class, tsukki could feel the annoyance bubbling up inside of him- he hasn’t even interacted with the tangerine, but already felt bothered. Tsukki opened his mouth, ready to bless yamaguchi with one of his salty remarks, but the only thing that left his mouth was a cough- then another one and another. A fit. Grasping his shirt be stumbled slightly, until finally regaining his balance. Pressing against the wall beside him, He pulled at his shirt, as if it would let him get more air in his lungs. His head started to spin, he wasn’t able to focus on anything, his vision dotting. Still he tried to stay calm, staring down at the ground, squeezing his eyes tightly before opening them, repeating the process couple of times in hopes to get back some air. As his coughing continued, he felt weaker and weaker. 

yamaguchis panic didn’t help him what so ever. The green haired held onto the tallers shoulders, shaking him slightly and asking if everything was alright, if he was chocking or something, but tsukki could reply, he kept coughing, feeling like his guts would come out of his mouth as he slid down the wall, his body quickly reacting to the lack of air and now he really needed it. His lungs started to burn and now the fear of dying started to quickly creep up his back, he didn’t even notice the kids surrounding him and the teachers, a woman calling the ambulance, yamaguchi never leaving his side. And on instinct his shaky hand went to his mouth, quickly shoving his digits down his throat. 

ow. 

tsukki felt as if his throat was being slit open from the inside, he continued to cough ignoring yamaguchis worried shouts, soon he feeling something come up, his eyes widening. What the fuck? He shook his head, pushing whatever that was under his tongue and gulping down his saliva.. Did he just taste blood? Holy shit- okay- calm down tsukishima. you probably swallowed a seed while eating something and it came back up. There is nothing to worry about. Probably a small cut in his throat, happens to most people. He reassured himself before slowly getting up, fixing his uniform, great, it was going to be wrinkled the whole day now, just because he over reacted. How lame. 

But the thing he should care about is how to dissolve everyone's panic. 

“tsukki? are you okay?” yamaguchi asked hurriedly, “Can you walk?? You need t osee the nurse.” the boy with freckles said, he seemed to be shaking slightly, his hands clenching tsukkis uniform sleeve. Kei sighed at that and shook his head, waving his hand at the teacher so she would stop the ambulance from coming before turning back to tadashi. 

“no. No, it's fine, I just got a simple cold. I'll take some coughing medicine when I get home.” tsukki reassured, regaining his composure before smiling at yamaguchi, who was still concerned, which made tsukki sigh again. Why was his friend so stubborn? And why was he so good at reading him? “yama, I'm fine.” he used his best friends nickname in hopes of calming the other down. The idea backfired. Now the green haired boy was even more worried. 

“what?? Tsukki. You only use my nickname when you are extrimelly happy or hiding something from me.” yamaguchi frowned, remembering how many times tsukki tried to hide something from him, using the nickname to try and calm his best friend. And after yamaguchi found out about those lies, he learned tsuikkis tactics ” what is it??” he asked confidently, a stern look on his face, a face that was able to even scare tsukki on some occasions. Dammit, yamaguchi knew him too well, but still, the taller still didn’t want to expose his little secret- was it even a secret? He himself want sure what was going on, but to be fair, it was probably nothing in the first place. He just got a cold. That’s it. 

he looked down at yamaguchi to tell him that there was nothing to worry about, but one look at tadashis eyes and he knew he wouldn’t take shit. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and with an eyeroll walked down the hall, going to the boys bathroom, yamaguchi quickly following and catching up to him. 

“honestly,” tsukishima started as he walked inside, looking around making sure the room was empty as he walked to the back of the it, taking out the small object that was in his mouth, a bit gross, but whatever “i have no idea what the hell this is.” the held the object between his index finger and thumb, pulling it up to the light, to see it more clearly. 

A seed. 

A flower seed to be more specific. 

Yamaguchi blinked slowly, the situations sinking in slowly, but once it did, the reacting was quick. The boy gasped a hand quickly flying over his mouth as he turned to the blond, his eyebrows knitted upwards as he stared at his best friend “its..” he trailed off, his mouth going dry, this.. Couldn't be. this couldn’t be real. This was probably the rarest thing yama has ever seen. And there was no way he wanted to believe his eyes. he reached out to his friend. “tsukki..” he whispered, his voice a bit harsh, you could tell he was holding back tears. 

The said boy was frozen in place. yamaguchi wasn’t even sure if tsukishima was breathing at that moment. Only thing he could see moving was keis shaking hand and Tadashi immediately took action. He grasped tsukishimas hand, slipping the seed in his own hand as he pushed down tsukkis arm, holding it rightly “alright- come on. let's go to the nurse, he will let you go home alright?” he held onto tsukkis arms comfortingly, rubbing it softly trying to calm tsukishima down the best he could. 

kei blinked slowly, everything seemed to be really blurry, he wasn’t sure if he could see or hear anything, his body working on autopilot as he nodded “yeah- yeah okay.” he pulled his arms away from yamaguchi, taking the /seed/ out of his friend's palm without any effort and pushing it down his pocket, his hands still a bit shaky, countelss thoghts runing through keis mind at the same time. he should have known. from the second he felt his throat itch he should have guessed. He should have identified the symptoms. He should have known since the second he saw /them/. So much for being smart. 

On a seemingly normal day. Tsukishima found out that he had one of the rarest diseases. A disease that had a really risky cure, which failed about 89% of the time. Something that would kill him very, very slowly and painfully, increasing day by day. Only because he lost control of his emotions. Because he got attached to someone unwillingly. 

because he fell in love. 

fuck. 

This is bullshit. 

When tsukihsima returned home, he finally felt the exhaustions hit him and slwoly he would be able to process what the hell happened today. With a tired sigh he walked inside, taking off his shoes and neatly putting them aside “I'm home” he called, walking alone that small corridor, going to the kitchen to greet his mother- well, he didn’t really get far, the woman had ran over to him. 

“kei!!” he called out quickly cupping his cheeks, eyeing his face as she caressed his cheek “are you okay?? God, I got so worried when I got a call from your school!” she said, almost tripping over her own words, clearly worried for her son. She would have never imagined to get a call from tsukkis school. Especially for something like this. 

“yeah- yeah I'm okay” tsukki reassured, taking his moms hand and pulling it away from his face, “i a bit tired though. I'll go rest.” without any other word he walked away, leaving her behind. His mom sighed, letting him go for now, knowing he would want to be alone for a while. 

The blond walked upstairs, heading towards his room, his movements a bit slow. He soon walked inside his ‘save space’, as yamaguchi once called it, and dropped his bag somewhere near a pile of clothing, not really caring at the moment. Right now, his room was a total mess, he hated it, but he was too tired to care. His limbs felt sore and his eyes were closing by themselves, he was hardly able to keep them open. 

Tsukkishima sat down in front of his desk, letting out a sigh. He took off his glasses and put them away before laying his head against the table, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he pulled his arm up to his head holding onto his hair in frustration. After a moment or two he loosened his grip, curing at the newfound headache as he slowly sat up, grabbing his glasses and getting up, forcing his body to move, his feet dragging to the shower. He felt a bit gross after everything that happened today, so it would be nice to get cleaned up. He thought of getting some food as well, but he immediately scrapped the idea. After today he has completely lost his appetite. 

He took in a deep breath, holding it for a couple of seconds before letting it out, he grabbed his towel before going to the bathroom his eyes half laded from being burnt out, but he still pushed himself. kei took off his clothes, tossing them in the laundry basket carelessly before turning on the shower head, waiting for it to be perfect temperature before slowly getting under the water, head titled down. he closed his eyes, looking up, letting the warm liquid hit his face and only after did he realize how drained(lmao) he was. he let out a small groan, swiftly cleaned himself up, turning off the showerhead, using his towel to dry his hair a bit before wrapping it around his waist, walking out of the bathroom. 

He needed to think about this more clearly. Maybe he just swallowed a seed and it got tuck in his throat? That was stupid. The seed was definitely from a flower. A flower that was slowly going to grow in his lungs. Pushing any air out and forbit it from going back. Grow until it would reach his throat, suffocate him and kill him. There was a way to get rid of it. Operation. But again, the chances of it working were super low. Too low for his comfort. in addition to that, it was expensive, since hanahaki is one of the rarest diseases, the tools are quite limited, also, its quite hard to find a doctor that knows how to cure it, especially since.. And that the worst part- 

Hanahaki could be seen as a blessing for some. Mostly from old folk stories. A person with hanahaki was seen as someone who has found their soulmate, their true love. You experienced such strong feelings for someone that you could die if they weren't returned. That’s why in most cases people with hanahaki ended up marrying the one they fell for, even if the love wasn’t mutual. Because after all, you were destined to be with that person. Which tsukishima thought was bullshit, so for now, he would try and keep this as a secret from everyone. He didn’t want to die yes, but he didn’t want his ‘destined’ lover to end up forcefully marrying him. He wouldn't wish that upon his enemy. 

The blonde let out yet another sigh, putting on a shirt and some shorts, he wasn’t planning on going anywhere today, so he didn’t bother to even look at what he is wearing. he yawned, laying down on his bed his hands behind the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Who could it be? One of his classmates? Maybe the girl that sits in front of him? She has been trying to get closer to tsukishima recently, he even noticed her putting chocolate under his desk on valentine's day, could he have developed a crush on her? She was cute. She had black raven hair, it was usually a bit messy, but after that chocolate incident he noticed she started taking care of herself more, maybe to impress him? Probably. He knows how intimidating he can look, so he wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. Maybe she is trying to make tsukki fall for her too? That sounded funny, but why not, she probably didn’t have the guts to talk with him anyway. 

Maybe it was yachi? The volleyball team's new manager. But he doubts it and actually hopes not. Tsukki knows that yamaguchi likes her.. Maybe it was- no no, ha! Tsukishima snickered at his own fought. No way.   
He shook his head and took off his glasses, enough thinking. Right now, he just needs to get some rest, he has enough time to think about it later. He puts away his frames and turns to his side, pulling his headphones over his ears before curling up in bed, quickly dosing off. 

“maybe its yamaguchi?” tsukishima immediately stiffened at those words, staring dumfounded at his older brother, even his glasses have slid off slightly after he jumped, but he quickly tried to regain his composure, fixing his glasses. It... It couldn't be him, right? They were just friends. And such close ones?? He would never be able to see yamaguchi that way. Ever. They were... too close?? Yamaguchi was basically like a brother to him, no way. But then again... It kind of made sense??? He trusted yamaguchi with his life. But yamaguchi was a guy! Was it even possible to develop a crush on a guy? Isn't that unnatural? Especially since he got hanahaki... tsukki has never considered it, but he was sure he wasn’t into guys. 

“don't be ridiculous. He is a guy.” tsukki glared at his brother, the recent events making him too stressed. hands on his lap, shoulders thence, his arms almost shaking from the pressure. Akiteru was quick to notice, sighing as he ruffled his hair 

”it could still be him” he smiled reassuringly "it’s normal if that’s what you're worried about.” he tried, pulling away as he leaned onto his arms “have any other theories?” he asked, he tried to act as calm as possible, if he showed he was scared, it would just put way more pressure on his younger brother and he didn’t want that. He would just try and help him. 

tsukki hummed, fixing his glasses “could be one of my /female/ classmates.” kei crossed his arms, looking at his older brother as he leaned back into his chair. They wouldn't be having this conversation, but akiteru insisted. The older was glad he caught his brother this soon. Who knows how long he would be able to hide it for if akiteru hadn't notice tsukishima almost choke to death. But thankfully the disease only now started developing. So, no flower pedals yet. Which ment they had at least couple of months. At least he hoped. “anyway. I have homework to do.” tsukishima got up, leaving the room “thank you.” he said before shutting the door behind him, walking back to his own room. 

Was it really yamaguchi?


End file.
